Psych 232
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: Dr. Hannibal Lecter is one of the toughest professors at the University. He's strict and tricky to figure out. But, will this strict teacher bend a bit for his cutest student Will Graham? [I suck at summaries!] Hannigram!College AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I love school AU or college AU's... they're so much fun! Anyway, my first Hannigram! I love this pairing to death! But, this one is for a long run guys, so be sure to keep up with it. Thanks! Sorry for anything that doesn't make sense. I will get better at my writing...**

* * *

The day couldn't get any worse for Will Graham. His coffeemaker short circuited, four of his dogs decided to run out of the house, his car broke down before he could even get anywhere close to the University, and when he finally arrived some jerk decided to drive through a puddle and soak him completely. Will was about ready to go back home and not go into class, but he couldn't. He had to go because if he missed a day of his psychology professor's class then he would fail at least two of his quizzes whenever the man decided to give them.

His psychology professor, Hannibal Lecter, was the strictest professor in the University. Will could not escape his class. Will had to take it. Almost everyone in the University would take it twice. The subject wasn't hard, but Hannibal made sure he engaged his students into thinking critically. Most student overthought things and failed the course.

Will Graham had to take the class twice like many of his peers. However, his former classmates moved onto the next class, since most had taken it once already. Will was stuck with a new set of classmates and Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Nevertheless, Will was doing an amazing job as Hannibal complimented many times. He studied the most for that class and often thought outside of the box for those extra points. Will Graham knew what his professor liked to read.

He entered the now empty classroom. His heart stopping when he realized he missed the lecture and would have to beg his fellow students for notes (although they we're not very fond of him). Hannibal noticed a petrified Will standing at the entrance and cleared his throat. Will stepped over to the professor, his eyes on the ground like a scolded child. He hated making eye contact with the man. Will thought about it many times and knew it was because of intimidation and arousal.

"I-I'm sorry I was late… I ha-had a very bad morning." Will stuttered.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Graham." Hannibal smiled, "I do fear that you missed a pop quiz." Will almost whimpered when he heard that. Those pop quizzes were like precious diamonds in Hannibal's class, "And you missed valuable information that will be on the mid-term." Will felt his stomach drop.

"I will try to get notes from a classmate." Will said. He really wished there was another way for him not to talk to his classmates, but Will wasn't the type to beg to Hannibal.

"Will, I noticed that you don't speak with your classmates often. You try not to answer questions in class as well and you hate it when you have to work in groups." Hannibal stated. Will looked up at his professor with confusion in his eyes.

"Did you-?"

"I am a teaching psychology it's only natural I psychoanalyze my students, Will." Hannibal smiled, "Will because you have been an excellent student I will give you the opportunity to listen to my lecture again." Will's eyes widened underneath his glasses.

"Re-really?!"

"However, I'm afraid I do not have time during this week. Seeing as the midterm isn't until next week, I can re-lecture on the weekend." Hannibal explained, "I hope you are available."

"Y-yes! I can do it on the weekend!" Will smiled now making eye contact with the professor, "Thank you so much Dr. Lecter I-!"

"No need to thank me." Hannibal said, "What day works best for you?"

"Um… I can come on Saturday, maybe early in the morning."

"How does ten in the morning sound?" Hannibal offered.

"That's perfect!" Will beamed, happy that he would not need to take this class again. Will looked at his watch to check the time. He had to go into his other class or he'd be late, "I'm sorry, but I have to go into my next class."

"It's okay Will. Come by my office tomorrow, I will have the arrangement done."

"I will." Will waved goodbye before he could leave the classroom. Hannibal chuckled to himself as he saw his student leave. He had never witnessed a smile, so beautiful.

Will sighed as he arrived to the parking lot of the University. He stopped and remembered that his car had been lugged by triple-A so he had to walk home. About ten miles of walking, great. Will's last hope was the bus. He checked the time; he was just in time for the last route. The bus wasn't going to leave him on the doorstep of his house, but at least he wouldn't need to walk ten miles. Maybe a few blocks and that's it.

He sat at the bus stop quietly. He was glad no one else was waiting for the bus. The University was small, so most people knew each other. Most students knew who Will Graham was. The student who was unstable and has an episode from time to time if he doesn't take his meds; the others would just stare at him as he would walk on campus or in a classroom. They just wondered when he would breakdown, so they could record it and place it on YouTube just like when Will was in High school.

A few drops of water fell from the sky, hitting Will's glasses. Will groaned and moved to the nearest building to hide from the water. This day just kept on getting better and better. Will wiped his glasses clean as the water began to pour. He figured the bus would take a while so he sat and took out his psychology textbook to revise terms. He read in his head until his mind navigated to the professor teaching the subject. Will had to admit, he did have a crush on Hannibal.

It started when some brute in class decided to use Will as an example for one of the illnesses they were discussing. Will could defend himself, but he left it alone. Hannibal, however, pointed out that he suffered from worse things than Will. Hannibal made him shut up before Will could copy down all the terms on the board. When, Will went to thank him after class. Hannibal only smiled and said that there was no need to thank him. After that the brute left Will alone.

Will smiled as he reminisced in the memory. He thought he was over Hannibal, but it was proving to be otherwise. He knew it would be impossible to even date the doctor, much less catch his attention. Will looked up from his book and saw the bus coming to the bus stop. He quickly picked up his bag and began to run towards the stop, but before he could even reach, the bus had left. The rain drops fell on him and he threw a small tantrum. Will Graham was having a horrible day, so he deserved to bitch about it. He finished cursing the heavens and sat back down on the floor of the building.

Hannibal walked out of the building. He grumbled under his breath, that stupid meeting went on longer than he wished. He took out his umbrella ready for the rain. Hannibal saw something move at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Will shivering and huddled in a ball. Hannibal squatted down to him and took in the faint amounts of his scent that he could. The smell of his wet skin was, for Hannibal, the greatest scent he had ever taken. Will jumped when he noticed the older man next to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." Will said.

"It's alright." Hannibal cleared his throat, "I presume you missed the last bus." Will nodded only to have a shiver run down his spine, "Don't you have a car?"

"It's being repaired… something happened to it this morning." Will sighed. The pain of the morning coming back to him.

"I assume that's why you were late to class?" Hannibal inquired. Will nodded his head slowly, "Well, Mr. Graham you have appealed to my sympathetic side… I can take you home, if you wish."

"Wh-what!? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you!" Will jumped, "I'm sure the rain will lighten up a-and I can walk home."

"I don't think that's the case." Hannibal said, "You'll definitely get hypothermia if you stay out here." Hannibal helped Will up, leaving his umbrella on the floor for a while, "Don't tell the other students. I have to keep a reputation of being the worst professor on campus."

The dark, deep chuckle made Will, feel a slight blush cross his cheeks, his heart skip a beat or two, and he have the urge to squeal that chuckle rang through his ears. Hannibal opened his umbrella and ordered Will to follow. Will did not hesitate and followed his professor without question. He tried to take his backpack from Hannibal; however Hannibal refused to give it back.

"You've had a bad day, Will." Hannibal smiled, "Maybe this will lighten it up."

Will almost chocked when he saw Hannibal's vehicle. A (what seemed) brand new Continental V8 Bentley; he looked at Hannibal in horror as Hannibal placed the backpack in the back seat. He moved aside, moving the seat back to its erect position, so Will could sit inside. Will shook his head vigorously.

"I-I'm going to dirty the inside! I can't!" Will hesitated.

"I can always take it to be cleaned." Hannibal said, "Besides, you're only wet. Water is easy to clean."

They both knew this was a lie. Will was covered in mud. The mud from earlier had dried, but the water from the recent rain had turned it into mud again. Hannibal insisted, so Will went inside. Hannibal closed the door and went to the driver's side. Will shook quietly, but stopped once Hannibal turned on the heater. The car hummed as they drove to Will's home. It was a bit quiet on the road; however it started lightening up when Hannibal began to ask about their study session together.

"Where would you like to have the study session?" Hannibal asked, "The library is closed on the weekend, and my home is having repairs at the moment."

"Uh…" Will looked at Hannibal and knew that he didn't want to have his professor attacked by all of his dogs, "You can choose an outside location… maybe a café or something."

"Café sounds lovely." Hannibal hummed, "I can pick you up from your home at nine forty-five."

"W-what!? No! I can take a bus, or walk to the location!"

"That may prove as an inconvenience. I don't want you to be late." Will buried his face in his hands. He was embarrassed that Hannibal even addressed that again, "I will pick you up from your home at nine forty-five on Saturday."

"B-but I-!?"

"No point in arguing now, Mr. Graham." Hannibal smiled as he pulled into Will's driveway.

"Fine." Will sighed, knowing he was utterly defeated.

Hannibal turned off the car and retrieved Will's backpack, while Will got out of the Bentley. Will thanked Hannibal and assured to see him on Saturday, since he didn't have his class until the next Wednesday. Hannibal walked Will up to his house, since he stilled carried his backpack. Will was beyond embarrassed and didn't want to open the door because of his dogs. He took his backpack and shuffled his feet in place. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so feminine.

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday." Will said. His voice low as a whisper. Hannibal chuckled and brought out a hand, "Thank you for the ride."

"See you then, Will. I hope tomorrow turns out better for you." They shook hands. They gave each other at least two second between each pump; Hannibal turned his heel and left Will's front porch. Will stood there until Hannibal could leave. He let out a girlish sigh, but snapped himself back to reality. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the Faves and Follows! I felt really scared about posting it up, since I didn't know if I captured Hannibal and Will well. I hope I did well, though. Thank you again for the faves and reviews and all the wonderful things you guys have done! I hope my writing skills improve!**

* * *

Will stood on his front porch, waiting for Hannibal. He had never felt the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Actually, he had had the feeling before; every time he would walk into his class. Will's heart began to beat faster as he thought about Hannibal. His rough-looking hands rubbing against his skin, his thin lips clashing against his own, and those hazel eyes piercing into his soul; the thought made shivers run down Will's body. He had to stop or he would start pitching a tent in his pants.

Hannibal's Bentley drove up in his driveway; he starred at Will from the car. Hannibal smiled to himself when he saw his cute student fidget to check the time. He wondered long he had been waiting for him, but did not mind. Hannibal liked the idea of Will waiting for him. He had only teased about the tardiness before just to see Will blush, but seeing him standing on the porch dedicated to be on time made Hannibal's cold heart warm up. Hannibal stepped out of his car with an umbrella. Will noticed his professor making his way to him and began to step towards him just so his dogs wouldn't go crazy when smelling a stranger.

"Glad to see you on time, Will." Hannibal smiled.

"You offered to pick me up." Will chuckled.

Hannibal walked Will to the passenger door. Not a single drop of rain fell on Will. Hannibal made sure of it. He went on the driver side and turned on the car with ease. Will felt like crying when he remembered what his car sounds like every time he turns it on. Will didn't dare to look at Hannibal. He was too frightened about the idea of his heart thumping so loudly and be heard. However, he wouldn't be able to hide his crush for much longer. Hannibal was a genius; he would figure it out sooner or later. But that's what Hannibal was hoping for.

They arrived to the location without any delay and without a word being exchanged. Will felt a bit awkward, but there wasn't much to talk about. Will wasn't a social person, but Hannibal wanted to get to know Will at his own freewill, which resulted into a very awkward car ride. Hannibal moved swiftly to open Will's door and cover him from the rain with his umbrella. Will realized he had forgotten his umbrella on the porch because of his daze with Hannibal. Will noticed where he was and almost stopped dead in his tracks.

"D-Dr. Lecter, this is-!"

"I don't want you to worry about the place. It's a perfect place to work and study." Hannibal smiled, opening the door for him, "Besides, I was planning to treat you."

"Wh-what!? Wh-why!?"

"Because sometimes you need a break from all the obstacles life throws at you." Hannibal smiled, "And college students are poor."

Well, he got that part right. Will only had a house and a beat up car because of a sponsor. Will knew that his fund for the year would soon run out. Hannibal pulled a chair out for Will. Will scanned the area, knowing very well he didn't fit in the café. His plaid shirt and green overcoat made him look like a hobo. His hair was disheveled and he had not shaved in about three days. He felt embarrassed coming into such a high priced place and look the way he did, but Hannibal didn't specify where they were going. He figured it would be _Starbucks_.

Hannibal looked the complete opposite, which made Will feel even worse. He wore one of his many perfect suits without a single drop of rain on him. He had taken off his long coat in the entrance of the store, so his perfectly sculptured body decorated by the _Armani_ brand suit. Will couldn't help, but take a quick glance at his arse. Hannibal sat down and pulled out one of the books he had the class read about a week ago.

"Shall we get started?" Hannibal smiled. Will nodded and took out his book from his messenger bag with a pen, ready to take notes.

Soon a waitress came to ask for their order. Hannibal ordered for both of them. He knew that Will wouldn't order or order something inexpensive. The waitress flirted a bit with Will, but Will was too wrapped up in the book and Hannibal to even notice the waitress. Hannibal chuckled once the waitress left. Will turned to his professor when he heard the chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"That waitress was trying to catch your attention, Will." Hannibal pointed out.

"The blonde?"

"Yes." Hannibal chuckled, "I'm amused that you take my class so seriously." Will rolled his eyes. That was an understatement. Hannibal's class was Will's religion at the moment. He had to pass that class that year. There was no question about it.

"I have to pass it." Will sighed, "Your class is the only one I have to pass this year."

"I'm sorry if it has proven to a nuisance for you." Hannibal leaned back on his chair and took a sip out of the coffee the waitress originally brought, "What are you majoring in?"

"Criminology." Will responded, highlighting a couple of words in his book.

"Study of the mental state of Criminals." Hannibal said. Amused over the answer Will provided, "Why?"

"…" The question caught Will off-guard. He did know why, but no one ever asked, "I-I think that… maybe… I can comprehend them…" That was a lie.

"That requires a lot of empathy, Mr. Graham." Hannibal glanced at Will, "Can you really empathize with America's most horrific murderers?"

"… I'm not weak." Will said.

Hannibal smirked; at that moment the small Will Graham stood tall. He certainly wasn't weak. Hannibal knew that for most people with mental illnesses like Will Graham would have killed themselves already. Will was strong, stronger than most people. Hannibal was beginning to grow a curiosity over the boy. Not to mention an attraction that he had to keep to himself. The waitress brought their orders and made sure to take care of Will a little extra. Hannibal did not mind, although he did feel a sting of jealousy.

"Bon appétit." Hannibal smiled as he fixed the napkin on his lap. Will chuckled slightly before putting the book down and begging to eat his omelet, "You live alone, Will?"

"Uh… yeah…" Will responded. Nothing more for Hannibal to work with, so he had to keep on asking.

"Your parents paying for your education?"

"No, I have a sponsor that pays for most of my tuition."

"And your home?"

"Hers, she used to live here, and she let me borrow her home." Will shrugged.

Hannibal did not need to ask anymore. Not because he was frustrated of Will's answers, but because he wanted to admire the amazing face that Will was making at the omelet. Will almost gasped at how good it was. Mostly because he had not had a well cooked meal in months. Ever since he can remember he's always had TV dinners or food that his father would make and they were not always good.

"This is delicious!" Will smiled. Hannibal smiled along with him.

"I'm glad you like it." Hannibal chuckled, "I should take you out to eat more often; you are my favorite student." Will blushed when he heard those words roll off of Hannibal's lips. He could not believe he was the favorite student of Hannibal. Not one of, but **the **favorite student of Hannibal Lecter. Will Graham could feel his heart quicken with every thought; he had to stop before he had an episode.

"I-I wouldn't want to cause an inconvenience-."

"If you're my favorite student, I doubt it'll be, Mr. Graham." Hannibal said. Cool and composed, the complete opposite of Will.

Will could not retort the argument. Actually, Will could not speak after hearing that come out of Hannibal's mouth. They finished their breakfast with not much to exchange. Hannibal spoke about the chapters that he would be tested on for the midterm. Will took notes in order to avoid the eye contact that Hannibal was giving him. Will did not want some sort of disaster happening in the middle of the café or in front of Hannibal.

"Any questions?" Hannibal asked, closing the lecture.

"Um… no… I think I got everything." Will said, jotting the last of it in his notebook. He took a quick glance at his watch and noticed the time. It was already noon; he took out a small container from his bag with various coloured pills.

"Will, I've heard of your illnesses from various teachers at the campus." Hannibal said, "I want to help you. You don't have many friends at school and keep to yourself. That's not good for a good mental stability; you need a form of therapy. I know you're not seeing the school therapist, do you have a therapist?"

"N-no, I stopped after I entered college… I only go to the psychiatrist once every six months."

"You and I are much alike Will. I don't keep much company with the professors at the University, much like how you don't keep much company with your peers." Hannibal explained, "As a student you need to distress yourself, I would like to help as a therapist per say."

"… so you want to be my therapist?"

"If you're comfortable with that." Hannibal explained. However, Will wasn't very comfortable with that. Hannibal would be a great therapist or person to talk to, but Will did not want to show him fifty shades of crazy. Will liked Hannibal. He did not want Hannibal to stop talking to Will because of his instability like many others have.

"Let's just keep it teacher-student… it's not that I don't want you as my therapist, it's just that… I wouldn't like to inconvenience you." Again, that word was beginning to be really annoying for him.

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience, but if that's what you wish." Hannibal smiled, "Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

Will smiled shyly at the comment. After a few minutes of silence, Hannibal decided it was time to take Will back home. The day went out slower than how he expected it to be. He had hoped Will would say yes to the therapist offer, allowing more access to him. But in the end, this slow pace was fine as well. Will thanked Hannibal before Hannibal could walk out and open the car door and take his backpack.

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter." Will said, "For everything."

"Don't thank me, Will. Just be sure to ace that midterm." Hannibal smiled. Will shook his hand once more. The goodbyes only got more awkward and more awkward with every hour they would spend together. Hannibal began to walk to his Bentley when Will called out at him.

"D-Dr. Lecter, about the therapy… I wouldn't want to see you as a therapist but I hope we can talk… as friends…?" Will was pushing his luck in his mind. He couldn't think of one reason on why Hannibal would like to have Will as a friend. He was poor and not all that intelligent (in his eyes).

"I would love to Mr. Graham." Hannibal smiled.

Will almost ran to hug Hannibal when he heard the agreement. He couldn't believe Hannibal, an intelligent, well groomed man said yes to his offer. Will nodded and Hannibal waved back at him before taking the last steps towards his Bentley. Will closed the door behind him when he saw Hannibal ride off. He sighed and went to feed his dogs.

Hannibal arrived home to find the repairs still being made on his front porch. His head pulsed as the noise of the hammer jack hit the concrete. It was not his fault his last lover decided to run their car through one of the pillars. He went into his study and took out the stack of research papers he had to read and grade. Why did he make them write so much?

After a couple of dull papers, he encountered Will Graham's paper. It was a nice 12 point font, Times New Roman, and double spaced. It had a sort of grace with Will's name on the top. Hannibal smiled and continued on reading the paper. To Hannibal this was the only way he had to vent about his feelings about the boy in his class.

A teacher-student relationship was heavily tabooed, but less of one now that they're in the University. Hannibal knew that after the year, he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. He had the feeling that young Will had feelings for him. Maybe not as strong as Hannibal's feelings for Will. The sudden blush that would creep onto his cheeks when Hannibal would carry his backpack for him, the occasional fidget Will would do because Hannibal would compliment him, and the heavy breathing when Hannibal would mention his name. Hannibal smiled when he finished reading the essay. It was grammatically perfect, it was perfect on facts, citation, and the topic was on key. The content was somewhat entertaining. He gave Will a C+. Will was the highest grade in the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Quick word though, I think I'm a bit off character, but this can be considered before Will grows up and deals with most things adults have to. Or at least his crazy. He technically has a couple of symptoms that he has an adult, but that's to deal with the rest of the story. I hope you like it! And I will post another as soon as I can.**

* * *

Will washed Winston while grumbling about how he could have gone to get dirty if he had just bathed the dog yesterday after his "study date" with Hannibal. Winston only panted, and wagged his tail. He had no idea what he did was wrong and was already making plans to do it again tomorrow. Will finished cleaning him up and went back to writing his research paper for his Criminal Justice class. He knew he was going to pass the class before he even entered it, so he would leave all his research papers for the weekend before it was due. Unless it was Hannibal's class then he would have to start on his research papers the same day that Hannibal assigned it. He finished the paper with the minimum asked, three pages. He grabbed the medicine box from his backpack and took his share of pills for the night.

He hated taking them. It was such a bother. Every three hours take a pill for anxiety, take a pill for headaches, take the anti-depressive, take the anti-inflammatory, and now some pill for your liver. Not that he had liver problems, but with so much medication it could bring problems later. So said his physician. His cell-phone vibrated in his pocket as he took the pills; the screen flashed the name of the caller Alana Bloom.

"Will, it's Alana, how are you doing?" Will smiled when he heard her voice. Alana Bloom was his sponsor. She was a close friend to her mother and took care of him when his father couldn't.

"Fine. And you?" Will responded, listening to her response.

"I'm doing good; I received a call from the insurance, having car trouble?"

"Uh, yeah, but I can pay for it." Will said, "You are only supposed to cover my tuition, anyway."

"I am willing to pay any extra costs, Will."

"It's fine."

"Have you found a reliable therapist?" Alana asked.

"No… but I…" Will chuckled at the thought, "I found a friend… his name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He's my psychology professor."

"… Will wouldn't it be better if you make friends your age…? I'm glad that you're socializing well with your professor, and it's good to have contacts like Dr. Lecter… but you should find friends your age as well." Alana suggested. Will almost felt the harpoon sink into his heart.

"Well… he's a psychology professor… so he can help me with my… problems…" Will explained. However, Alana was still a bit worried, "Besides, he's not that old."

"Well… how are you doing in his class?"

"I'm the highest grade a B-." Will said.

"B-!? Is his class that difficult?! You have straight A's in the rest." Alana said.

"I know… he's hard to please." Will smiled. He heard his dogs bark towards the door, "I'm sorry Alana, I have to go. I can call you later or-."

"It's fine. I just wanted to know how you were doing; I'll call you next week." Alana hung up the phone. There was knocking on the door and his dogs had not stopped barking. Will went towards the door and opened it with one quick motion. To Will's surprise, Hannibal was standing at his doorstep, a box with him.

"D-Dr. Lecter!?"

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Hannibal smiled.

"No! Not at all!" Will's dogs began to crowd the door, trying to get a whiff on who was at the door, "Wh-what brings you here?" He began to push the dogs away.

"I recalled how you enjoyed the omelet from yesterday and I decided to bring you some dinner." Hannibal explained.

"You don't do this with all your students…" Will chuckled, trying to hide his blush.

"Uh, no." Hannibal laughed, "But you're not an ordinary student."

"Touché." Will smiled, "Just… give me a minute."

Will quickly began to take his dogs to the backyard. He quickly brushed off the table and chairs, since he was certain there was dog hair all over it. Hannibal was wearing a suit and it had expensive written all over it and he wasn't about to have Hannibal fail him in class because he found dog hair all over his suit. Will dashed to the door and opened it once more. Hannibal smiled and walked into the house.

"How many dogs do you have?" Hannibal asked as Will lead him to the kitchen.

"I own six." Will replies, "I don't want them to be trouble though, so I took them outside." Hannibal smiled and placed his bag on the kitchen counter.

"I brought some homemade treats for them as well." Hannibal said, "I wasn't so sure how many dogs you had, so I made enough for about a dozen dogs."

Will almost laughed with what Hannibal had said. It was a sweet gesture and as much as Will would like to have twelve dogs, he couldn't; it was Alana's home. Will began to get the aroma of the food that Hannibal had brought. It smelled amazing, compared to the TV dinner he was about to cook. Will tried to help Hannibal with the food, however Hannibal ordered Will to sit. Hannibal began to bring out the dishes he had packed along with the Tupperware he used to package up the food. He placed everything delicately on the dish, like it was some sort of fragile structure that would fall apart with the lightest touch.

"I cooked this all myself, I hope you enjoy it." Hannibal brought the dish to Will and one for himself, "Porc a la Dijonnaise, sautéed pork tenderloin with an orange sauce." Will looked at the plate with amazement.

"Yo-you made this yourself!?

"I am very particular on what I put into my body." Hannibal smiled as he poured the orange sauce over the tenderloin, "So, I prepare most meals myself."

Will sat patiently until Hannibal sat down to eat as well. Hannibal was surprised over the manners his student displayed. Hannibal hated rude people, so having his cute student display such manners only made Hannibal like him even more. Hannibal sat down, but Will would still not eat. He looked at the plate with amazement not touching it yet.

"Are you going to eat it with your eyes?" Hannibal chuckled.

"N-no! It's just-!" Will blushed, "I just wanted to wait for you to eat first…"

"Please…" Hannibal allowed Will to take the first bite. His face lightened up completely when he took that first bite into the juicy meat; the taste was unbelievable, the orange sauce made it sweet, but the tenderloin itself had a taste that Will had never tasted before. Each flavor in the meal was distinctive. The tenderloin was soft and cooked to perfection, with the lightest taste of salt. The orange sauce gave it the sweetest taste that sat easy with the tenderloin. Will loved it.

"It's delicious! I have never tasted anything like this!?" Will said in amazement, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Will." Hannibal cut a piece of the tenderloin.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Will asked; actually trying to be social, although he felt uncomfortable about it.

"I studied in France for a while, so I learned many dishes from my peers." Hannibal explained.

"Well, you're really talented." Will smiled as he took a sip from the wine. Hannibal felt his cheeks warm up a bit. He knew he was a good cook, but hearing it from Will's mouth was refreshing.

"Thank you, I'm sure your cooking skills are adequate." Hannibal complemented. Will laughed and shook his head.

"No, I can barely make eggs." Will smiled. Hannibal noticed that Will was "socializing" more than usual and felt pleased with himself. However, Will knew having a silent dinner with the strictest teacher of the University was out of the question and he also wanted Hannibal to like him.

"I can teach you." Hannibal offered, "Just basic dishes that could impress guests."

"Well, I don't have a lot of guests here." Will responded.

"It might serve for the future." Hannibal said. Will almost chocked on the tenderloin. He heard '_it might serve for the future, Mrs. Graham;_ encrypted somewhere into that sentence. Hannibal meant that it might serve for future business formals. Many colleagues enjoyed the idea of having someone who cooked in the office and he really wanted to show Will how to cook.

"I-I guess." Will blushed.

It was silent for a moment. Will looked down at his plate trying to avoid contact. Hannibal glanced at Will from occasion, until their eyes finally met. Will noticed that animalistic shade in Hannibal's eyes. It reminded him of the fable of _Hansel and Gretel; _the witch that fattened up the kids with candy just to eat them, reminded him of the look Hannibal was giving him. It sent chills down Will's spine.

"S-so, over the years have you had many favorite students?" Will's first attempt to be social.

"I had one a while ago, but she followed her boyfriend to London; they're working as private investigators." Hannibal explained.

"You must be proud, since she took your class."

"Exceptionally." Hannibal smiled, "But, you're much more impressive."

Will looked away at the sentence. He just couldn't keep up with the compliments. Sooner or later Hannibal would have to tell Will off for something. However, Hannibal enjoyed guessing what Will would try or say. Most people reacted the same dull way, Will was different. They finished their dinner with few words exchanged. The occasional sentences exchanged were about the class or the books in the class. Hannibal brought out the dessert from the box he had brought the food originally. Will gawked at the nicely done chocolate cake which had the freshly poured chocolate syrup. Will was sure that the desert had a fancy French name, but he didn't care at the moment. He was busy being fattened.

"Thank you." Will said calmly before taking the first bite. The chocolate danced with his tastes buds. Will was never had a sweet tooth, but he never really liked having guest over either, "You should make your own restaurant, I'm sure it'll have five stars in no time."

"I had that thought in my head, many years ago, but I found myself a lot more focused on the human mind." Hannibal said.

"How did you come about teaching?"

"I was a psychiatrist before becoming a professor; while I was a psychiatrist a patient assaulted me. I killed him out of self defense. I haven't returned to the field because of it." Hannibal explained.

"You killed him?"

"Yes, it was self-defense, so I only served a few months of prison." Hannibal explained. That vivid image of the witch eating the children came back to Will.

"Wow… you don't expect that out of your psychology teacher." Will muttered still eating the cake.

Hannibal was pleased with the reaction he got. Will was not appalled Hannibal had killed someone. Most people would have lost their appetite and stopped eating the cake or begin to judge him. In reality, it looked like he was rather accepting of the idea of murder. Hannibal was enjoying this little experiment he proposed himself. Will took a quick glance at Hannibal who was now taking a quick sip out of the desert wine he recently poured. The red wine gave the illusion of blood being drunk. Will smiled at his notions. He was probably wrong about Hannibal's image.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay people! I did not notice I had so many people following this story! I will try to post more now! I am very sorry for the delay and I will try not to do that much! But I don't promise much... since I have school and stuff... ;~;**

**Again, I apologize for anything sounding out of character. This is my first Hannigram, so I promise I will get better. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Will laid down for bed early on Tuesday night. He had everything ready for the next day, so he was sure that he would not be late for Hannibal's class this time. Will was prepared for anything that life wanted to throw at him that morning. So, he laid in bed for a minute waiting for the sleep to catch up to him. He had a nightmare the night before and drenched his bedding with sweat, so he exhausting from washing his sheets, then wrestling Winston for them, and washing them again. He rolled to his side and his eyes began to get heavier.

_"D-Dr. Lect-Lecter!" Will moaned as Hannibal plunged into Will. Hannibal leaned towards Will's neck and began to suck on his hot skin._

_"You really want that 'A', Mr. Graham?" Hannibal whispered into his ear. Will moaned and clenched the sheet underneath him as Hannibal went faster._

_"Y-yes!" Will moaned, "Oh, fuck yes!"_

_ Hannibal smirked and slowed down his pace. Will caught his breath and rolled his hips down on Hannibal's member. With each slow, desperate movement he whined for Hannibal to quit the banter behavior and start pounding into him. Will didn't know how it had happened; it just did and he was grateful that it did. Hannibal didn't push him away like Will first thought. Hannibal nipped on Will's ear while slowly regaining the pace Will desired._

_"Don't stop." He murmured; the hot air sending a shiver down Will's spine._

_ Will tried desperately not to lose the pace and keep on moving his hips. He wanted to impress his professor; he wanted his professor to give him that 'A'. Hannibal pumped quicker into Will. He nearly took out his whole cock and plunged it back in to reach Will's prostate. Will grumbled at the friction in-between them. He dug his nails into Hannibal. Hannibal growled at Will and moved him to lay completely on his back and grip the blanket and not his back. Hannibal quickened the pace until Will was begging for release. Hannibal kissed Will's lips once more before he made Will cum._

Will gasped as his eyes shot opened. It was still dark in the room, he was sweaty like every other time, and he was breathless. Will got off of bed but when he did, he felt that uncomfortable sensation in his pants that wanted to make him lay back down. However, he had to clean up the mess he had created. It took him a while to realize what had caused his state.

Hannibal Lecter, his psychology professor had caused Will Graham to cum in his sleep. Will turned red as he sat down on his bed, processing the lustful dream. He felt so embarrassed like the professor had walked in on Will masturbating to his image. But, this dream was now Will Graham's dirty little secret. Something that he wouldn't tell anyone. Will got up to go grab a clean pair of underwear and some towels for that night.

Hannibal noticed a drowsy Will in his classroom. Will looked like he had not slept in nights, which was concerning; considering he was taking his midterm. Hannibal knew that if Will was not giving some effort he would have one of the lowest grades in the class. Hannibal hated the thought of the annoying red head in his class to have the best grade in the class. Hannibal walked through aisles of desks, checking on his student's eyes and catching quick glances at wrong answers. He was grateful Will sat at the corner of the room near the aisle. He placed a hand on Will's shoulder, so Will could wake up.

Will almost jumped out of his seat when he felt Hannibal's fingers slip off of his shoulder blade. He looked up at Hannibal who was now walking further up the aisle. Will blushed and began to write onto his Scantron. Will did not want to go to class, he wanted to stay home, and burry himself in his cover to forget that night's dream. He felt like he had committed the worst crime and his professor was there to witness it. Hannibal had no idea how Will had "soiled" his image. He wrote the essay as quick as he could, but life always found new ways to annoy Will. He was the last one in the class to finish the exam.

Will packed up his stuff and began to walk down the aisle to Hannibal's desk. Hannibal looked up at Will, his eyes following the young student. Will tried to look at everything bubbled into his test, but he had already gone over it three different times. There was nothing to correct. Will placed the test on Hannibal's desk and tried to scurry off, but Hannibal called on him before he could.

"Will, I noticed that you were distracted while taking the exam." Hannibal said, "Was my exam really, that simple?"

"N-no!" Will shook his head, "I haven't been able to some rest."

"My exam was that difficult then?" Hannibal smiled.

"No! Well, a little! I think it was difficult, but easy in its own way." Will explained, "I was just over thinking things." Hannibal chuckled at Will's attempt to clean up a mess he had made.

"The devil is in the details." Hannibal smiled, "Come by my office later today, I'll be staying here pretty late, so anytime is fine."

"I think I can go at seven." Will muttered, "Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Hannibal smiled.

Will nodded and left promptly before Hannibal could call on him once more. Hannibal chuckled as he watched Will's pretty little ass scurry out of the room. He had noticed the red tint in his cheeks when he walked down the aisle of the classroom. Maybe he was daydreaming about the professor while taking the exam, but Hannibal quickly got rid of that thought from his mind. He still had other classes to teach.

Honestly, Hannibal was not sure on how to act upon his feelings. Hannibal had never encountered a student that provided so much interest to him. He started out having a professional interest in young William. He liked to observe him around other people. Sure, he had dealt with classic anti-social and depressed people in his classes before, but Will was not anti-social or depressed, in Hannibal's professional opinion.

Will demonstrated social awkwardness and low self-esteem because of it. Will communicated well with his past professors. He had a close relationship with Professor Crawford (who utilized him for his class from time to time) and had a very close relationship to a freshman Abigail Hobbs. However, he did not have to take Crawford's class this year and Abigail transferred to a different University. It took Will a while to befriend the two, but in the end he did.

Hannibal never noticed when he began to fall for Will's quick smiles he would give Abigail or the way he would he would think about the situation presented in the classroom. Will Graham was a very beautiful experiment that Hannibal was taking pride in. He sighed putting down the paper he was reading and picked up Will's Scantron. He read the name in Will's writing. The most rugged lettering he had ever seen, but it held such grace over the paper that Hannibal could not explain it. He chuckled and thought about what to do before his little meet-up with Will.

Will ran to Hannibal's office since he did not want to be late. He reached the door and gasped for air before knocking. He gave three light knocks before Hannibal walked to the door. Will smiled 'hello' as Hannibal let him enter. Will looked around to admire the organization of his office. He recalled not a lot of professors gave so much care to their classrooms or offices. They were almost always cluttered with trinkets and papers. However, Hannibal's office was very standard with an elegant feel to it. Will sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Hannibal's desk. He placed his backpack at his feet and glanced at Hannibal who was looking for something in one of his cabinets.

"This is a calming tea; it should help you when you have sleepless nights." Hannibal commented as he handed Will a tea bag, "But, I wanted to speak to you about the essay you turned in."

"What about it?"

"It was the highest grade in the class." Hannibal stated, "Not that there was much to compete with, I gave you a C plus."

"C plus?" Will repeated.

"Is there a problem?" Hannibal challenged. He wanted to test Will; he wanted to know what Will was capable of. If socializing was Will's greatest fear then this would make him socialize.

"I deserve a better grade than a C plus." Will looked through the pages he had wrote, "I deserve at least a 'B'."

"A 'B'?" Hannibal looked at Will, who lifted his eyes to meet Hannibal's, "Well, Mr. Graham, I will reread your research paper and think about your request." Will handed the paper back to Hannibal. He felt a bit embarrassed because of his assertive manner. But he had to be. He deserved that grade and he could not fail the class again. He began to turn a shade of red because of the dream he had earlier that day, "Since, you are the highest grade in the class, I spoke to the business office and asked if I could have you as a teacher's assistant if you would like to."

"You-your teacher's assistant?" Will asked.

"Yes, you would have to attend the class I have on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Hannibal explained, "I have a teacher's assistant already for Thursday and Tuesday. It is in between two classes that you have each day, so they won't interfere with your schedule."

"I-I really appreciate it Dr. Lecter, but why would you want me as a teacher's assistant?" Will said.

"You do need the extra money for your vehicle, don't you?" Hannibal said, "Besides, there is a lot of grading and papers I have to read and they're not as interesting as your papers."

"Thank you, but the break is coming up so-?"

"Oh, you will begin after the break, of course." Hannibal explained, a small smirk spread across Hannibal's face. He looked back up at Will after putting the research paper back in a drawer, "I heard most of the students of your class are planning a trip to the mountains, are you going to partake in it?"

"No… I don't-."

"I was teasing, Will." Hannibal smiled, "What are your plans then?"

"Staying home with my dogs…" Will responded.

"You're not going to visit your parents?" Hannibal inquired.

"I never met my mother and I was never close to my father. I do have my sponsor, but I doubt she will be coming here. I usually leave her home on the winter break and summer."

"So, you will be alone for the vacation?" Hannibal muttered, "Would you like to spend the vacation with me?" Hannibal asked.

Their eyes met again. This time neither of them lowered their gaze. Will gave a quizzical look, while Hannibal's look was animalistic. That look made Will want Hannibal to ravish him there. He wanted that dream to become a reality, he wanted Hannibal to place him on his desk, and kiss him until he asphyxiated. Will licked his lips before asking the question in his mind. Will hesitated, but he had to ask before his professor lost interest in Will.

"D-Dr. Lecter…" Will cleared his throat, "Is there something else here?"

"How so Will?" Hannibal chuckled to himself. He wondered why it took Will so long to catch on.

"You know…" Will shrugged, "Are you interested in me?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Will?" Hannibal asked. He didn't move his gaze from Will; his golden brown eyes pierced into Will's green eyes. Will hesitated to talk. He didn't want to answer the question. It did make his feel uncomfortable, but not because it was weird. It was because he didn't want Hannibal to think he was weird.

"Not really…" Will hesitated. Hannibal chuckled and slouched back into his chair.

"Will, I'm getting the impression that you are interested in me as well."

"My first year… I didn't find you interesting." Will said, "But now… you're a lot more interesting…" Hannibal smirked and leaned close to Will. Will held in his breath when he saw his professor making the move.

"Would you like to go out on a date, Will?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapters might be posted a little later now, because of my wifi/internet connection. Yes, it's being a face. But, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Will sat quietly in his seat. He heard a faint ringing in his ears. The room began to close in on him. His palms became sweaty. His throat became dry. He tried to speak, but no words would come. His heart beat faster in his chest; Hannibal began to worry, but was rather interested in how Will was reacting. Will looked up at his professor's eyes. He admired that colour tone in his teacher's eyes. It was so different from before. This was a sweet tone. A caring shade.

"I-I would like that…" Will said. He blushed and cowered a bit at Hannibal's expression of surprise. Hannibal smiled and eyed Will for a minute. There was this glow about him now. This aura that looked beautiful along Will's outline.

"I'm glad." Hannibal said, "We can go after classes this week… or we can go during the weekend."

"Whenever you would like to." Will answered, starting to feel a bit woozy. He could not believe that his professor was interested in Will.

"If it's no trouble, I would like to have it tomorrow." Hannibal stated, "You have your last exam tomorrow, so think of it as an end of the quarter dinner. I can drop you off your home, if you would like to get changed and come back to pick you up at 8:30."

"Y-you don't have to take me home, I can-!"

"You may be late." Hannibal teased. Will chuckled and agreed with his professor.

"Alright." Will smiled, "Thank you for the tea… I'll see you tomorrow."

Will packed up his tea and left from Hannibal's office. Hannibal chuckled and leaned back into his chair. He never thought he would act upon his feelings. Or if he did, it would have taken a lot longer time than he anticipated. Will asked the question, which resulted in Hannibal's hypothesis to be incorrect. Hannibal began making plans for their date.

Will looked throughout his house for something adequate to wear. Hannibal had said he was taking them somewhere elegant. He never said Will had to dress that way, but Will did not want to embarrass his… date. It had taken Will all night to accept that word. Date. It was a date. Will was so nervous; he made sure he had his medicine with him and took some before Hannibal would come. He did not want to have an episode before, during, or after the date. He wanted to feel fine and not regret the decision on going on the date. Finally, Will settled for the best looking jeans he had and a red plaid shirt with a grey vest over it. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had no idea his vanity was getting the best of him.

He glanced at the watch and noticed he had enough time to brush his teeth and do some grooming. He had not shaven in a couple of weeks and he figured he did not have enough time to shave his face to perfection. He brushed his hair with his fingers. He finished brushing his teeth and put his glasses on. Will checked the time, grabbed his jacket, and proceeded to wait outside. He sighed in relief, since he was glad his dogs did not attack him before he left. He knew he had a bit of dog hair on him, but at least it was not too much. Hannibal pulled up in Will's driveway with the same Bentley like before. Will's heart began to race once more and his cheeks became hot. Hannibal stepped out of the car, his hair perfectly slicked back, and his body perfectly sculpted by the grey suit he was wearing.

"Good evening, Will." Hannibal smiled, snapping Will out of his daydream. Will realized it was the same suit Hannibal wore in his dream.

"Good evening, Dr. Lecter." Will greeted.

"We're on a date, Will." Hannibal said, "Call me by my first name."

"Hannibal." Will made sure he was correct. Hannibal smiled and led Will to the vehicle with a smile.

They drove off to the restaurant Hannibal had reservations for. Will was stiffer than the first time he got into Hannibal's car. Hannibal was awkward about the situation as well. It had been a while since the professor went out. The last date he had was in college. He just didn't have a romantic interest with the people in his life. They arrived to the restaurant, which was located in the town's most elegant plaza. The valet took Hannibal's car and Will gawked at where he was. He had never gone to such a luxury before. He rarely ate out and when he did it was usually fast food.

"I hope you enjoy the food here. I picked a restaurant with variety." Hannibal smiled as he placed a hand on Will's back so he could walk.

"You said that you don't usually eat out, so if you like this restaurant it must be good." Will smiled, trying to hide his shade of red. Hannibal opened the door for Will, who walked in and then the hostess went to greet Hannibal.

"Dr. Lecter, a pleasure to have you tonight." She smiled, shaking his hand. Her vision turned to Will, "And this is…?"

"Will Graham." Will answered shaking her hand.

"Well, Will Graham, my name is Nina and I will be your server tonight." She smiled once more, "Would you like me to take your coats for you?" Hannibal helped Will out of his green jacket and took his off. Nina placed them on the coat rack, before showing them where they would be seated.

Will glanced at the people sitting around the restaurant. They were all better dressed than he was. At that moment Will wished he had picked something a bit better than what he had on. Yet, they did not care much for Will's presence. They were all too wrapped up in their own greedy conversations to care. Will and Hannibal came to a small booth in which Nina had placed the menus. Hannibal pulled the chair out for Will before he took his own seat. Once Will and Hannibal were seated, Nina handed them the Wine Menu and began to pour water in their glasses.

"Do you need a second to choose, or should I bring your favorite, Dr. Lecter?" Nina offered.

"We'll take the second." Hannibal smiled. Nina nodded and left them to choose which wine was appropriate for the night. Hannibal had skill when it came to food, so Will felt pressured on trying to choose which wine. He knew that there were certain wines that went with the time of day or the type of food they were having, but Will could barley differentiate wine by taste, "Will, I could pick for you."

"I-…"

"Or if you want to spend all night trying to pick." Hannibal teased.

"Fine." Will gave him a small glare. Hannibal lifted his hand and Nina walked over to the table.

"That was quick." She scoffed, "But I shouldn't expect less from you, Dr. Lecter." She took out her small notepad.

"The best bottle you have for tonight." Hannibal smiled.

"Certainly." Nina smiled, "Would you like to order any _hors d'oeuvre_ to go with it?"

"That'll be all, Nina." Hannibal smiled. She dismissed herself to get the bottle of wine for them.

"Well, I could have said that." Will said, feeling a bit lousy with himself for over thinking the situation.

"You thought too much." Hannibal teased, "Besides, Nina already knows what wines I prefer. I took it to your home as well, and you did not seem to dislike it."

"It went well with the food we ate." Will said, "You said you didn't eat out often, but you seem close to that waitress… as if you come here daily?" Hannibal chuckled and took a sip from the water in front of him.

"Nina was a patient of mine when I was a psychiatrist; she suffered autophobia." Hannibal explained.

"Fear of being alone."

"Yes; I helped her get this job, while I treated her." Hannibal said, "Soon she got over her fear since she was always surrounded by people here."

"What about when she went home? People who suffer autophobia never want to be left alone." Will inquired.

"She got a cat." Hannibal smiled. Nina soon brought the bottle of wine; she opened the wine bottle and handed the cork to Hannibal. She took two wine glasses on the cart and poured some wine into both.

"I hope it is to your liking." Nina smiled as Hannibal handed the cork back to her. Will tasted it and found nothing wrong with it. It had a sweet zest to it.

"Do you like it Will?" Hannibal asked.

"Uh, yes." Will said, "It's fine."

"I'm glad it's to your liking. I will leave the bottle then." She put the bottle in the middle of the table, "I will return shortly for your orders." Hannibal thanked her and she left. Hannibal poured some more wine for Will and himself.

"Next time you can ask for the wine." Hannibal smiled.

"That was a cheap shot." Will rolled his eyes.

Will glanced at Hannibal. He blended so well in this atmosphere. He was completely at ease, it made Will jealous. He couldn't be like that. He could never fit into an environment like the one he was sitting in. However, in Hannibal's eyes he did. Will was like an uncut diamond. He could be beautiful, the best diamond in the glass case; with the proper equipment Will could turn into that. Hannibal knew that he had the tools to shape Will.

"You said you did not have any plans for your vacation, am I right Will?" Hannibal asked.

"No, I don't have any plans. I usually stay home with my dogs and on Thanksgiving Day, I usually go out and eat at the Diner." Will said, "What do you usually do?"

"I read the essays, I give as a midterm." Hannibal took a sip from his wine, "I don't do anything on Thanksgiving Day, since I don't care much for the holiday."

"I could help you with the midterm papers." Will offered, "If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all Will." Hannibal responded, "I would appreciate it."

"Sorry for the interruption." Nina said before coming over, "Would you like a few more minutes?"

"You can order." Will said to Hannibal.

"We'll both have the _Poulet a la Moutard et au Miel_." Hannibal rolled his tongue swiftly, sure to catch Will's attention with his French. Nina wrote it down carefully in her small notepad.

"Certainly, and the _miel,_ would you like it on the side?" Nina asked.

"Please."

"And the side dish?"

"_Légumes à la vapeur_." Hannibal responded, handing her the menu. She took both menus before asking if they would like any other drinks.

"This will suffice, thank you, Nina." Nina left once more. Hannibal turned his attention to Will, "We're having chicken breast with a mild honey mustard."

"Thank you for ordering." Will said taking a sip from his wine, "You speak French?"

"I am acquainted with the language." Hannibal flaunted, "I speak German and Lithuanian as well."

"You traveled?"

"I was born in Lithuania." Hannibal explained, "German is one of the second most abundant languages in my country, so I learned it."

"Wow…" Will was more than impressed, but he could not exactly make that kind of move in a restaurant, "Do you have any family in Lithuania?"

"No… not anymore." Hannibal took a sip from her wine, "And what about you Will? Your family?"

"I never met my mother and I never approached the subject with my father. My father and I were never close… he didn't know I was attending a University out of state until I came back for Christmas my first year…"

"I'm glad you took the initiative." Hannibal smiled.

"Well, if it wasn't for my sponsor, I wouldn't be here." Will said. They turned to the waiters that brought their food. For some reason, Will did not find the grace in the dish like in Hannibal's cooking. Hannibal thanked the waiters, but Nina soon stepped over ask for any other things they may need.

"I hope the dish is to your taste." Nina smiled, "If you need anything else, please feel free to press this button anytime."

They were left alone now. Without any interruptions. The aroma of the chicken hit Will and made his stomach respond to it. He tasted it and thought the taste to be adequate, not as well as that delicious dinner Hannibal had made. Hannibal added a bit more salt onto the chicken and placed a tiny amount of honey mustard on the chicken.

"They must have changed chefs." Hannibal said, "I'm sorry, Will."

"You don't have to apologize." Will said, then thought of something, "But, next time, I would like to taste some of your dishes if that's alright."

Hannibal beamed at Will's request. Will had already acquired a taste to his dishes and it would not take long for him to get accustom to the idea of eating them all the time. Hannibal loved cooking and his ingredients were the best (better than any food at a restaurant). Hannibal admired Will under the warm light. He noticed as they walked in that many people glanced back at them and grimaced at Will for his attire, but Hannibal loved it. The raggedy look fit Will because much like Will his clothes had a certain simplicity.

"What did you think of the essay question?" Hannibal asked.

"That would spoil the surprise of my essay, wouldn't it?" Hannibal scoffed and nodded. Will was starting to get comfortable with the professor and Hannibal was beginning to feel satisfied over it.

"Very true." Hannibal said, "What would you like to talk about then?" Hannibal tested Will; maybe he could begin the conversation.

"I don't know… I don't want to speak of only myself." Will said.

"But I want to listen." Hannibal said, "When was the last time you were on a date, Will?"

"Last year." Will muttered, "Beverly Katz asked me out on the date because they dared her."

"I had Beverly in my class." Hannibal said, "She was the only one who passed it in one try that year."

"What!? How?!"

"She turned in all her assignments and got at least a seventy percent on all exams." Hannibal said. Will missed a few his first year because he missed class and he failed a couple of exams.

"Well, that's not that impressive." Will shrugged.

"No, it wasn't." Hannibal chuckled. Will noticed the time and tried to take his pills without Hannibal noticing, however Will was a lot more slow than he expected, "You take medication for…?"

"Oh…" Will blushed a bit. He was embarrassed that Hannibal had seen him, "Anxiety, depression, and inflammation."

"Inflammation?"

"I have encephalitis." Will explained, "It's being controlled."

"I hope it is." Hannibal responded, "You take those quiet often, I presume."

"Every eight hours." Will said, taking a huge drink of water. Hannibal noticed that Will was not enjoying the topic of conversation so he decided to change it.

"How did you come about adopting your dogs?" Hannibal asked. Will chuckled before swallowing the water in his mouth with his medication.

"They're strays." Will smiled. Hannibal couldn't help, but stare at the genuine smile Will was giving. It was like a small glimpse into Will's heart.

"All of them?"

"Yeah, Winston is the most recent addition to my family." Will said. Hannibal scoffed at Will's definition of his family, "You don't look like the pet type, but would you ever consider it?" Hannibal was not the pet type. He liked an organization to be in his house and cleanliness.

"I haven't." Hannibal said, "However, I would make a special exception."

Will bit his tongue accidently and covered his mouth. Hannibal did not want to laugh, but it was rather entertaining to watch Will react that way to affection. He looked at Hannibal with an embarrassed look in his eyes. That look only provoked his desire flare even more. He wanted to see that look on Will's face a lot more.

"I'm sorry." Hannibal apologized, "Your look was just amusing."

"I just didn't expect that answer." Will said, moving his hand away to continue eating.

The two spoke about a few things afterwards. They talked about certain people at the university and Hannibal spoke about his past favorite student. However, he would let Will speak most of the time. Will began to get comfortable with his professor. He slowly began to open up to him a lot more than he did with Professor Crawford or Abigail. When they finished their dinner, Nina came to pick their plate and asked if they would like any dessert. Both denied the offer and Hannibal proceeded to pay for the dinner.

"I could have-!"

"Nonsense. I invited you to dinner." Hannibal said, "Whoever asks is the one that pays."

Will felt a bit uncomfortable, not to mention he felt a bit like a freeloader. However, he doubted that a college student's budget would allow him to pay even half of what the tab was. After Hannibal paid, they both took their coats, which Hannibal helped Will into and walked outside. Hannibal asked for his car and they drove away from the plaza.

"Where are we going to now?" Will glanced at Hannibal.

"The town is having a fair right now." Hannibal explained, "I hope you don't find it cliché."

"I don't really mind." Will said, "But, do you really like fairs?"

"Not really." Hannibal said, "But they have this cornfield maze. It'll give us time to be alone and talk."

Will felt a heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. His dream was beginning to look more like a reality. However, he did not want to make the impression that Will was easy to take to bed. Hannibal was a respected professor and Will did not want to ruin his reputation. Fortunately, the cornfield maze was away from the fair itself. Many couples were already inside and many were going in. The cornfield was used as a couple spot. Will would hear Abigail talk about her friends going to the cornfield to have quickies or do drugs back in high school. It was quite a spot.

Both Will and Hannibal were silent. They awkwardly walked alongside each other, until Hannibal reached for Will's hand. Will almost jumped when he felt Hannibal's hand. He had also heard that the maze could have jerks scaring others, so he was a bit jumpy. Will smiled and held Hannibal's hand as well. They stopped at a rest stop in the maze and sat down on a bench. Will looked up at the sky as Hannibal admired the glow the moon had on Will.

"You're always starring… what do you see in me?" Will asked.

"I see a diamond." Hannibal admitted effortlessly, "A diamond, that has not been well kept and needs polishing." Will scoffed and looked away from Hannibal. He knew it was too dark to see Will's blush, but he was self-conscious about it that he wasn't sure if he should look away.

"How do you see me, Will?" Hannibal asked. Will turned back to Hannibal and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"I never really thought about it." Will scoffed.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind?" Hannibal said. Will didn't exactly want to share his idea of the witch from _Hansel and Gretel_.

"Um… first thing… like an arctic fox…?" Will tried. Hannibal turned to Will with a quirked eyebrow. The answer left him more or less confused.

"An arctic fox?" Hannibal repeated.

"Well, they look very clean… because they're white… and they're… cute…" Will muttered the last part. Hannibal chuckled and squeezed his hand playfully.

"You're not very romantic, are you Will…?" Hannibal smiled.

"I'm a little rusty." Will explained. Hannibal found it interesting. He had to admit Will's comparison was not too off. Except for the cute part; he didn't find himself "cute".

Will glanced over at Hannibal who caught the look. Their eyes locked on for a moment once more. Will looked at Hannibal's lips, they looked thin and rough. Hannibal starred into Will's coloured eyes that glowed perfectly with the moon. Hannibal placed his hand on Will's cheek. His hand tingled from the stubble on Will's jaw line. Will looked back at Hannibal's eyes. This time not focusing on what how clear his whites were or what colour was his eye colour exactly. No, this time he focused on his professor. Hannibal leaned in slowly, his breath barley hitting Will's nose. He could smell the faintest scent of sugar because of the red wine. However, one of the employees interrupted them and to inform them of the maze closing.

The employee showed them the way out. Hannibal and Will were no longer holding hands. They walked to Hannibal's car in silence. Both were a bit afraid of touching upon the subject of what exactly was happening between them. Will did not want to admit it, but his heart would not stop beating loudly.

They arrived to Will's home and as times before, Hannibal opened the door for Will. Will stepped out of the car with a smile. He could hear his dogs barking inside of the house. They missed their master all day and they only wanted to see him again. Hannibal walked Will to his doorstep. They both stopped at the doorstop and looked at each other. They scoffed a bit and Will commanded his dogs to stop barking.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Dr-. I mean, Hannibal." Will smiled.

"I did as well, Will." Hannibal said, "I only wish to repeat it sometime." Will scoffed and fidgeted in place a bit.

"I-I'm free on Sunday… maybe, you can show me how to cook?" Will said. Hannibal smiled and agreed. The two stopped for a moment, not sure how they would say goodbye. Hannibal held Will's hand in his and slowly leaned in towards Will. This time, no interruptions, Will was ready for the kiss. However, he felt the rough lips settle on his cheek.

"I'll see you, Sunday." Hannibal smiled. He let go of Will's hands and walked away from Will's house to his car.

Hannibal cursed himself for not using the opportunity to do what he desired for so long, but he knew that it would all be worth it in time. Will was left confused on the porch. When Hannibal looked back he almost dared to compare him to a lost puppy, but he did not want to disrespect Will's image. Will touched his cheek and entered his house. His heart would not stop beating so loudly. Will felt like he could his heart had teleported to his ears. The only thing Will could do was slump down and sit on the floor for a minute; just to process things while his dogs greeted him. He asked himself, _Am I falling for with my psychology professor?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay guys! I just started school and so a little busier! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Will had been cleaning his home all morning. He wanted to go get ingredients for his cooking date with Hannibal, but he wasn't sure on what he should buy. He decided not to buy anymore than what he originally had. He cleaned his kitchen as much as he could. Not that there was much to clean, he rarely used it. Will made sure his dogs were well fed and took them out to the backyard.

He made sure that the door of the fence locked. He didn't want to chase Winston down the street again. He was the only dog that was not trained, so he would run out of the house if left unattended most of the time. Once he was done he quickly hopped into the shower. As he showered he thought about what would happen. He hoped that they would kiss again.

Will got out of the shower with a towel wrapped carefully around his hips. He walked to his room, trying to decide on what to wear once more. He had to go shopping for a new wardrobe, it was mostly plaid. He argued with himself about what to wear, when he heard a knock on the door. Will quirked and eyebrow and stepped over to the door. He looked through the peep hole to find Hannibal with bags in his hands. He was not wearing a suit this time, but he was still well dressed. A white shirt, with some tan slacks, and his hair was slicked back like on their date. Will was about to open the door, however he realized he wasn't even dressed. Will thought about it for a second and opened the door. He could feel the droplets of water on his face vaporizing from the heat from his face.

"Good evening, Will." Hannibal smiled. He tried not to stare at Will's state.

"H-Hi…" Will responded. He moved aside so that Hannibal could walk in. Before, he could step inside, he leaned in and gave Will a quick kiss on his cheek, "I-I'm just going to go get dressed."

"Of course." Hannibal chuckled.

Will almost sprinted to his room and quickly put on what he had taken out; a plaid blue shirt which he tucked into his jeans. He towel dried his hair dry as much as he could and ran a hand through his hair to finish it off. He came out of his room and found Hannibal taking out ingredients from the bags he had brought.

"I'm sorry." Will apologized, "I didn't keep track of the time."

"Its fine, Will, actually, it was rather pleasant." Hannibal smirked. Will cleared his throat and looked at all the ingredients that Hannibal had brought.

The shock of Hannibal having seen Will in almost his birthday suit was so much he didn't even realize that Hannibal had kissed his cheek. While, he smelled some of the spices Hannibal brought he recalled the chaste kiss. Hannibal's rough slim lips along Will's skin was a completely different ecstasy. Will could not explain the euphoria it brought over his body. All of sudden, when Hannibal was around, Will would feel calm and at peace.

"I see you shaved, Will." Hannibal smiled as he tied the apron hugged around his body.

"Yeah… I think I look better…" Will explained.

"You look younger." Hannibal teased washing his hands. Will took the only stool he had in his kitchen to sit at the counter where he made sure he cleaned it with extra care, "Almost child-like." Will scoffed and looked away.

"I think I can still stick on the hair lingering in my bathroom sink." Will responded.

"I never said I didn't like it." Hannibal hummed with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Uh-huh. What are we making?" Will asked. Hannibal took out a small flash card from his pocket and showed it to Will. It had Hannibal's hand writing in it: classy, dark ink, and old.

"Considering the weather, I think a stew would be appropriate." Hannibal said.

"How do you say the name?" Will asked. He was a little more than curious; he just liked hearing Hannibal speak in tongues.

"_Baeckeoffe._" Hannibal said, "It's a French dish, near the German border, both cultures mixed into one dish."

Hannibal began to the conversation with Will. He started off asking what Will would like for dinner on Thanksgiving. Will thought about it, but soon they both started a conversation about the different foods Hannibal could prepare and that Will liked. Will never noticed, but he was watching Hannibal prepare the food. The way his skillful hands would throw spices into a pot and the way Hannibal would put the spoon to his lips to taste the progress made Will hot. He wanted Hannibal to taste him. Not that he'd say that out loud though. Then, Will realized he had not been helping whatsoever.

"You're supposed to be teaching me." Will said.

"You did not seem interested on the dish I was making." Hannibal smirked. Will blushed a bit, knowing very well that it was true. He was more interested on the cook than the cooking, "But, if you would like to learn, come here."

Will stood and stepped over to where Hannibal was. There were two pots on the stove one of them had vegetables brewing with spices considering the colour of the water they were in and the other had water with spices boiling. The aroma from the pots was pleasant and made Will hungry for this dish. Hannibal handed Will a spoon. Will took it and waited for Hannibal to tell him what to do. Hannibal stood behind Will and moved his hands to be placed on top of his.

"Adding the spices is the tricky part." Hannibal whispered as he moved Will's hand to stir the vegetables in the pot, "But, as long as you taste it, it will have a very powerful taste." A shiver went down Will's spine when he felt Hannibal's hot breath on him, "You don't have to add the spices to the vegetables or the stew; the lamb can do that for you."

"But, you like to make things complicated, don't you?" Will grinned as he looked back at Hannibal, his head barley grazing Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal scoffed his eyes not leaving the stove.

Their hands moved in unison. Will admired how soft Hannibal's grip was on his hand, the unperturbed focus that Hannibal had on food, and the steady calm breath that he had even though Will was so close.

"I didn't even notice you cut the vegetables." Will said.

"Perhaps you were distracted?" Hannibal offered. Will chuckled, knowing fully well that he only supplemented more of Hannibal's ego, "The vegetables are done." Hannibal said, "You can drain the pot, I'll begin preparing the meat."

Will never noticed how comfortable the two got around each other. About a week and a half ago, they were on a teacher-student basis. Now, they were both preparing dinner. Will agreed not to help Hannibal with cooking the meat. He realized he didn't do much to help him, but he liked watching the man cook. It had a sort of artistry to it. There was a sizzle coming from the pan as he poured a bit of the white wine over it. Hannibal didn't even flinch as the smoke arose from the stove.

Hannibal forgot about Will for a second. He was preparing a meal, which meant there was no room for distractions. It's not that he liked cooking more than Will, but for Hannibal any meal had to be presentable and had to taste amazing. He wasn't a gourmet chef, he never even aspired to be a cook, but Hannibal was so egotistical about his skill sets that he needed to have his full-focus on the task in hand.

Hannibal put the lid on the pot finally. The meat would settle in to soak in some of the flavor from the stew for about ten more minutes then, it would be ready. Hannibal turned back to Will. Will looked dazed and off in somewhere in his mind. Hannibal wondered if it was a regular thing to have Will in a state of dreaming as so. Hannibal saw the bags underneath his eyes, that Will had not been sleeping again; this time knowing it probably was not his anxiety keeping him up at night.

"Will…" Hannibal called, Will snapped out of his daydream and his focus resumed on his professor, "Where are your dogs? I brought treats for them today." Will couldn't help but smile at the gesture once more. Because the dogs he had were strays, Will figured, no one cared for them.

"They're outback, I could-."

"The stew won't be ready until another ten to fifteen minutes." Hannibal explained, "I would really like to give them the treats personally."

Will felt a his cheeks heat up a bit. He loved his dogs, they were like family to Will, so having Hannibal care or ask for them was amazing. Will showed Hannibal outback, where five of his dogs were laying around, and Winston looking for a way out. Winston was the first to notice the couple making their way outside. Will feared the dirt in Winston's paws would get all over Hannibal causing the other to stain himself. He had taken off the apron, but that white shirt of his looked like a good victim for Winston's paws.

"This is Winston." Will explained, "He's the most recent addition to the family." Hannibal smiled and petted the mutt. He took out a cookie from the brown paper bag he held and gave it to the dog. Soon the rest noticed Hannibal giving the treats to Winston and the others huddled around to have some as well. Will smiled tenderly watching Hannibal treat each of his dogs with care and fairness. The treats finished and Will threw a couple of toys for them to play with. The couple sat on the steps of the porch, watching the dogs for a while.

"They're all strays?" Hannibal asked. Will nodded, "How do you know they aren't lost?"

"I look in the shelters for any flyers and I put some up myself. I have gotten a few that have a collar or a rope tied around their neck, but no one ever came up to claim them." Will explained.

"And they stay here." Hannibal stated.

"Sometimes, usually the cute ones, get adopted from other people. They see me with all my dogs out in the front yard and ask if I am willing to give some away." Will responded, "These are the ugly ones, I guess." Hannibal noticed a bit of sorrow in Will's words. Hannibal brushed his hand on Will's cheek.

"Your skin is a lot softer without the usual stubble." Hannibal smiled. Will chuckled and settled into Hannibal's hand slowly. Hannibal felt his heart quicken a bit, when his eyes met with Will's for a second. It was like being lost in a forest for just a moment. They both had enough passion to ravish each other, but they both were too cautious to make a move, "I'm going to go check on the stew."

He got up and walked into the house. Hannibal was about to go back to the backyard, when he saw Will in the dining room that would lead to outside. Hannibal stopped and looked at the troubled Will in front of him. He was enjoying the interior battle Will was having with himself. Will took a deep breath and took a step further to Hannibal. His hand found Hannibal's and their finger's intertwined. Hannibal took small steps, sure he didn't make any sudden movement to scare off Will. Will put his hand on Hannibal's cheek and dared to look into those eyes again. He feared hypnosis, no, he desired it.

Will could feel Hannibal leaning slowly in. This time both sure they weren't going to screw it up. Will glimpsed from Hannibal's eyes to his lips. Hannibal smirked and leaned in closer. Both falling into the trap of each other; finally their lips made contact. Hannibal brushed Will's lips with his own, only to finish the job and place them perfectly onto Will's pink lips. His face flushed as Hannibal slowly wrapped a hand around his waist. Hannibal bit Will's lower lip playfully; Will whimpered in return to the action, but slowly slipped his tongue into Hannibal's mouth, grazing it on his teeth. Hannibal began to fight with Will, they both desperate for more, the two already lost in their own desires. Will didn't know why he didn't act upon it sooner. Will pulled away from Hannibal, a string of saliva connecting the two for another fleeting moment.

Hannibal smirked and pecked at Will's lips playfully. His hands secured around Will's waist. The two looked at each other for another moment. Will's flushed face complemented his sweet light eyes and that smug look on Hannibal's face just made Will want to get rid of it. They had not quenched their desires; they had added more to them.

Will sat quietly waiting for his plate of stew. He didn't want to make it awkward, but it was a bit after the kiss. Hannibal didn't try to get another kiss from Will or comment on it. He just said that the stew was done and went back to the kitchen. Will asked himself if he was really that bad at kissing or if he had bad breath. He felt even more anxious than normal. Hannibal placed a plate in front of Will and another across from him.

"Thank you." Will broke the silence. Hannibal smiled and sat down across from Will. Will sipped at the stew. It was amazing, the taste was perfect. Will couldn't remember the last time he had tasted a stew like that, "This is delicious." Will complemented.

"I'm glad you like it." Hannibal said. Again it fell silent. Will had hoped for a different reaction. Something a lot sweeter, a lot more comfortable, but now he was back where he started.

"Will," Hannibal pulled Will out of his distressful daydream, "I think I might have overstepped my boundaries with the kiss we exchanged in the living room." Will gave Hannibal a dumbfounded look, "I didn't mean for us to kiss so soon. I would have wanted you to get a lot more comfortable with me, so that we could proceed to that." Will began to laugh. Hannibal did not find any humor in what he was saying, but let Will give his opinion.

"Hannibal… I think it was going a lot slower than most couples." Will stated as a-matter-of-factly, "Most couples have sex on the first date."

"Would you have liked that Will? Sex?" Hannibal smirked. Will felt warmth reach his cheeks and a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"No… most couples also don't last long after the first night…" Will said, "I'm glad it took us a while to build up to this."

Hannibal smiled with relief. He wasn't sure how Will would have taken the kiss. He was so unpredictable sometimes, Hannibal wasn't sure how to approach kissing to Will. That's why Hannibal wanted to wait and see if he could have gotten to know Will a little more. However, he liked the new pace he was going. The two were already a lot better off than their original night together.

Will helped Hannibal wash the dishes after they had dinner and the two proceeded to watch a movie in Will's living room. Will didn't have that wide range of selections, but they settled on the movie _Zodiac_ considering Hannibal was a psychology professor and Will wanted to go into the field of detective work. They both started out the movie on either ends of the couch, but slowly began making their way to the middle. Near the end of the movie, Will and Hannibal stopped paying attention to the movie and began paying more attention to themselves.

Will was carefully situated Hannibal's chest. Hannibal stroked Will's curls with his fingers and when Will looked up, his eyes navigated to Hannibal's lips once more. He unknowingly bit his bottom lip, while wondering what they tasted like this time. Hannibal scoffed and leaned in to kiss Will's forehead. Will lifted himself and moved to kiss Hannibal's lips, unable to contain the sudden desire burning in him. The two connected with each other once more. Both tried to keep their desire under control as they kissed on Will's couch. They pulled away when Will heard his dogs whining at the door since it had began to sprinkle outside. Hannibal looked into Will's eyes that begged for more. His vision turned to his watch.

"It's getting late." Hannibal whispered. He got up kissing Will's forehead once more, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Will sighed and followed Hannibal to the door. Hannibal had left the rest of the stew with Will and a couple of vegetables he had brought extra. Will walked Hannibal to his car. Hannibal kissed Will goodbye once more. Their lips meeting one final time for that night; Hannibal waited for Will to get to his porch before driving off. Will stepped back to his home to let his dogs into the house. The credits played on the television. The movie had finished.

Hannibal kept on smiling his whole ride home. He had made more progress than he had imagined that day. The amusing thing was that Will was always the one to initiate things. Hannibal figured it was time for him to step it up a bit. He got home, his house looking better than what it had before. He parked his car in his driveway and took out the bags he had taken. He overlooked the work that the workers had done to his front porch. It was better than the chaos his other lover had caused.

He had thought that his ex-lover was someone as amusing as Will, but ended up being an over controlling and obsessive, person who could not go throughout the day without calling Hannibal. Hannibal stopped the relationship before it went on sooner than before, but she didn't understand that. She wouldn't have it and so drove her car right into one of the pillars. The ex-lover went missing after that. Hannibal smirked touching the pillar. In his mind, he began to plan the Thanksgiving dinner for Will.

* * *

**Okay, so I messed up. On their first date I mentioned that Hannibal had not gone out on a date since college. That was me being a real bad writer and not re-reading things for plot mistakes. He did date after college but he was so selective about it that he didn't really date much. Besides, he'd only have them for dinner.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was dead of night once more. Will woke up in a cold sweat, his breath quickening as his eyes began to adapt to the darkness. He was having nightmares recently, but they were different than other times. They had stopped last year for the whole year. Now, all of a sudden they started up again. Will imagined the cause was because of Abigail's absence, but he texted her almost every night. Besides, Hannibal's company made Abigail's absence go almost unnoticed.

Will got off of his bed, noticing the time being two thirty in the morning. He had woken up at that time before and wouldn't resume sleep because he was not tired. But this was different Will Graham was actually tired, however scared of closing his eyes and reliving the dream. He took out a dry towel and placed it where he was sleeping. He took off his soaked shirt and threw it towards the clothes hamper. Will laid in bed, hoping that the fear would subside.

However, it never did. The feeling at the pit of his stomach made him want to throw up and tear his hair out. Will grabbed his phone from where it was charging and looked through is contacts. He knew it was late and that no one would probably pick up, but he had to call someone. His fingers thought faster than he did and pressed Hannibal's name before he could stop himself. Honestly, he wanted to hear Hannibal's profound voice; it soothed him. Hannibal picked up the phone a bit groggily; Will felt a bit embarrassed for waking him up.

"Will? Are you alright?" Hannibal asked.

"I-I had a nightmare… I just needed someone to talk to…" Will explained. Hannibal placed his head back on his pillow, figuring he probably didn't have to go to Will's house.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hannibal asked. Will bit his lip, not knowing if he did want to talk about it or he just wanted to hear Hannibal's voice.

"It was…" Will closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as if trying to calm himself, "I was… at the cornfield maze you took me on our first date… and this man was chasing after me… I tried to run, but kept on finding dead ends… when he finally reached me… he pulled my limbs…" The fear Will vividly felt was still there, "I kept on yelling at him, telling him to stop… when he finally tore off the last one…" Will sighed once more, "It was like my body was transported into his and I was tearing off his limbs… and I was enjoying it." Hannibal was not sure how to take the nightmare. Will wanted to work for the FBI and would obviously be exposed to this kind of thing. Most people would shrug off the nightmare and say that it was creepy or weird. But the nightmare for Will was not the actual dream, but of an inevitable ending.

"Will," Hannibal said over the phone, trying to see if he could calm him down, "Are you lying down?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes and listen to me." Hannibal said. Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he closed his eyes slowly; his body relaxing, except for his right hand that was holding his cell phone, "What you dreamt will never happen because I was there with you." Will breathed out, "I won't let it happen to you, Will."

"But… I'm afraid… not of the actual murder, but I was killing someone and I was enjoying it." Will muttered.

"I know." Hannibal said, "I will stop you if you ever did do something like this, but I believe that you would not. Trust me, Will."

Will didn't know how to trust him. Sure, he was his professor for a whole year, but that didn't mean that Hannibal knew Will enough so that the phrase, _trust me, _to actually mean something. He was sure that Hannibal meant that he would help Will with his problem if it ever got out of hand. Maybe lock him up at a psychiatric ward of some sort. Will would feel a lot more secure in a room locked up than being outside and trying to commit a murder. He was studying on how to stop them, but that was turning into a straight course on how to become one.

"Will, if you were really a threat to anyone then you would not have spoken to me about it." Hannibal mentioned, "I believe that anyone might have the capabilities to kill and you, Will, have the same possibilities as everyone else." That was a lot more reassuring for Will than what Hannibal had said before. Will nodded even though he knew Hannibal could obviously not see his agreement.

"Can I talk to you for a bit more?" Will asked, "Your voice is really soothing."

"Well, I worked as a psychiatrist before assuming the post of teaching." Hannibal stated, "A soothing voice would be part of the job description."

"I'm sorry if I'm dragging you back to a position you did not like before." Will said.

"It's not that I did not enjoy it." Hannibal responded, "I decided to take some time off, after the incident that happened."

Will had almost forgotten about the self defense act that Hannibal had done. He had gone to prison for it. Will recalled what he had said earlier that anyone is capable of killing. Self defense is a big reason on why someone would kill, but Will was afraid that if he started like that he wouldn't stop. They decided to change the topic and Hannibal spoke to Will about his studies in France; sure that, he said every word with the accent that Will liked so much. After about an hour of talking, Will began to feel a bit drowsy.

"I think I should go to bed now…" Will mumbled.

"Good night, Will." Hannibal scoffed; he could clearly hear Will's drowsiness. He was relieved that Will was able to resume sleeping, even if it cost some of his own time.

"Good night, Hannibal…" Will whispered, "Thank you for everything."

They both hung up the phone. Will settled back into bed and fell asleep, thinking about going out with Hannibal to Paris. He hoped he would dream something similar to that. Just to make the nightmares stop. Hannibal laid in bed for a minute, starring up at the ceiling. His phone gripped in his hand, he thought about what to do with Will. He was proving to be much more than just an interest now.

Will sauntered inside of the grocery store looking for things to make for the recipe he had found. He told Hannibal that this time; he would be making the dinner. Hannibal thought it was a joke at first, but when he heard the determination in Will's voice he knew he wasn't joking. Will was not the best cook, but when it came to anything that was seafood, he knew how to do. He was raised in a lake town and his father was a fishing fanatic. At least once a month his father would whip up a good fish based plate; Will's favorite day of the month.

Will had the fish, but he needed a few other things to complete the dish. He touched the peaches on the fruit stands to check if they weren't too soft. He was careful about picking the best ingredients he could find. Hannibal always made sure his ingredients were the best. Will wanted to return the favor

"Will?" Will turned to see a curly haired redhead. She was in his psychology class; however he wasn't sure of her name. He did know that she was the second highest grade in the class, "Will Graham? Hi, I'm Freddie Lounds! I'm in your psychology class."

"Oh…" Will did not want to socialize with this classmate, Freddie Lounds, he knew that was the name of a very famous blogger at school. She wrote blogs about the students or scandals in the university. Will looked away and continued on picking the peaches, "I can't talk a lot. I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, I won't take too much of your time." Freddie stopped Will. She wanted him to make eye contact, "I was just wondering how you did on the research paper that Dr. Lecter assigned?"

"I did decent." Will responded. Freddie quirked a curious eyebrow.

"Really?" Will had begun walking, but Freddie stopped him with a firm hand on him, "Well, since you're doing a lot better than I am in the class, why don't you help me study?" Will felt disgusted with her tactics; he knew that with her looks she must have used the same tactic with a lot of other students, maybe even teachers.

"I don't do studying with other people." Will responded, trying to make himself look busy.

"Well, if you change your mind." She wrote on his hand, "Give me a call."

She winked and scurried off. Will almost cursed at her, but withheld. He realized he had wasted some time and as quickly as he could and picked the rest of the vegetables. When he paid for them, he noticed Freddie getting in the same line as him. Fortunately, she was three people behind him and Will was already paying. Luck was on his side, since the bus had just pulled into the stop. He was getting his car soon, so he would no longer need the bus. When he arrived home, he was relieved that he was just in time to prepare the food.

Once he was in the house and had fed his dogs, he took out the halibut and prepared it. He was sure to add his favorite flavor to the fish. When the fish was done he took his dogs back outside as usual. His pets had grown accustom to being moved outside; they knew Hannibal was visiting. The only one who did not understand was Winston, but not because the dog was slow. He wanted to stay by Will's side a little longer. Will took them outside and gave Winston a treat for staying outside.

When the sauce was done, he went to his room to change into better attire. He remembered that he should go shopping for a better looking wardrobe. He wore a dark green shirt that had buttons on the neck area and some jeans. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He brushed his hair, but this time pushed his bangs back a little. Will wanted to look better than normal. It was a dinner he was hosting after all. He heard a knock on the door and felt his heart jump. Hannibal had arrived.

Will almost skipped to the door to open it. When he did, he found a clad Hannibal. He wore a v-neck sweater, exposing his neck which Will noted, and some slacks. This time his bangs were on his face a bit. Not that Will took too much note of it. He liked that look too. Hannibal smirked and took a step inside of the house. Will shut the door and when he turned Hannibal kissed his awaiting lips. They pulled away and both smiled at each other.

"I'm excited to taste the dish you have prepared for me, Will." Hannibal said.

"I'm excited for you to taste it." Will lead Hannibal into the kitchen where the fish was still hot and the sauce freshly made. Hannibal could smell all the distinctive flavors the dish would have. The aroma reminded him of a lake house, a kind of sea and earthy smell to it.

"It's my turn to serve you." Will said.

"Yes, it is." Hannibal took his regular seat at his dining room table. Will began to serve the fish along with the little salad he prepared the night before. He placed the peach sauce on the two plates and made his way to the table. Before he could sit down he took out two wine cups and the wine bottle.

"I'm no expert in wine, so I hope this fits the dish we're eating." Will shrugged taking his seat.

"Don't worry, Will. It's a rarity to have extended knowledge about wine tasting in these parts." Hannibal said.

Hannibal poured the wine in both of their cups. Will thanked him and waited excited to hear Hannibal's criticism. Hannibal cut off a piece of the halibut and dipped it in the sauce. He could taste the saltiness of the fish and the sweetness of the peach sauce equal itself out. It was a mediocre dish that Hannibal could have made it a thousand times better, but for his Will; it was an amazing dish.

"It's delicious." Hannibal said. Will felt a weight lift off of his chest and he smiled.

"I'm glad." Will said, "I had a hard time picking the dish, but I thought that it would be appropriate since peaches are in season."

"And of course, you're a fishing enthusiast, you must enjoy seafood a lot." Hannibal added. Will nodded eating a bit of the fish he had prepared.

"I ran into Freddie Lounds in the grocery store." Will said, "She's in your psychology class with me."

"Ah yes, Miss Lounds is your competitor." Hannibal smirked, "Trying to beat you in the class."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Countless times." Hannibal sighed, "Often to discuss her grade in the class and how my grading system is tyrannical."

"Well, she's not wrong." Will mumbled, "You and Crawford have the strictest grading system." Hannibal chuckled and leaned towards Will a bit.

"It's not strict if you don't over think things. You learned that recently, didn't you?" Hannibal smirked. Will rolled his eyes, knowing that that was the trick about his class. The devil is in the details.

"Well, she came and asked me to help her study." Will stated. Hannibal chuckled and took another bite out of his dish.

"She came to my office once and asked for me to help her, as he professor I had to and when I was helping her she asked me out on a date. Obviously, I declined because I knew she wanted to get some kind of scandal on her explained. Will felt a bit of anger bubbling inside of him, when he heard that Freddie Lounds made a move on Hannibal; not that he could have stopped it, but the anger was still there, "She even planted a couple of recorders in my office. She was trying to get some sort of gossip about me entering relationship with students. Did you say no?"

"Of course I said no!" Will responded, "Besides, she's not completely off about the relationship part." Hannibal gave him a playful glare with the comment. He took another bite from the fish.

"She's the only one that's a worthy competitor to you, academically speaking." Hannibal said.

"Better tutor me a lot more, Dr. Lecter." Will scoffed. Hannibal smirked and they ate in silence for a while. Will got up from the table to take his medication quickly. His embarrassment of it still vivid.

"You don't have to hide to do that Will." Hannibal said. Will came back done with what he had to do, "I don't find it strange."

"I know… it's just…" Will scoffed, "My own nerves."

"Well, you can settle them." Hannibal said, "I don't mind at all."

Will smiled tenderly as he finished his dish. He was pretty lucky for Hannibal to return the feelings he expressed. Hannibal was lucky to have Will care for him as well. They finish dinner and Hannibal helps Will clean up. Will felt a bit embarrassed, however Hannibal insisted; the two still were a bit awkward over each other. Hannibal left Will's home promptly after cleaning. Will kissed him goodbye, hoping to see him soon.

Will wore his Sunday best. Well, it wasn't necessarily Sunday best, but at least he wasn't wearing any plaid. He wore a white collared shirt which, he wore only on special occasions, with a black blazer over it. He was wearing jeans that hugged his arse and legs kindly. This time he brushed his hair back, so that he was exposing most of his face. He did not shave because he did not want to appear younger than what he was. Hannibal had commented on it before and it did not leave Will's mind.

He took his glasses and placed them on his face. Now all he had to do was to wait for Hannibal to pick him up. He had his car in the driveway, however Hannibal insisted on taking him to his home. Will's phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly took it out, hoping it wasn't Hannibal cancelling the whole thing. It was his sponsor, Alana.

"Hello Will." She greeted.

"Hi Alana." Will said, "Oh, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Will." Alana smiled, "Are you going to the diner?"

"Uh… no… I got an invitation to have dinner with someone this year." Will scoffed.

"What…?" Alana stood silent for a second, "Tha-that's great, Will! I'm glad! Who invited you?"

"Um…" There was a knock at the door, "I'll tell you some other time, I have to go."

"Oh, yeah! Happy Thanksgiving, have a nice time tonight, Will!" Alana hung up the phone.

Will took a deep breath and straightened his blazer. Hannibal stood there he wore a coat, which hid most of his outfit, however Will could see the black from his collared shirt as well as his pants. Hannibal smiled and kissed Will's cheek.

"You look lovely." Hannibal whispered, before moving his kiss to Will's lips. Will blushed and kissed Hannibal back.

"You too." He tried.

Hannibal scoffed and took Will's hand. They both walked to Hannibal's car. Will no longer afraid of getting any dog hair or dirt on his Bentley sat very confident of himself. In his mind he didn't look quiet as extravagant as Hannibal, but he knew that he looked better than usual. Hannibal stepped into his seat; he brushed his fingers through his hair. Will never noticed that it was a bit messy and wet. Had he just gotten out of the shower?

Will was amazed over Hannibal's home. It was huge. A lot bigger than Will's home and a lot more well-kept. It was a large white-painted house, with a long driveway that had plants alongside. If the outside was so grand, Will could hardly imagine the inside. Hannibal parked the car and admired Will's expression. Will turned to Hannibal with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Sh-should I-?" Hannibal kissed Will, stopping him completely from talking. Hannibal managed to place a hand in the back of Will's neck and pull him into a deeper kiss. Will pulled away, "Wh-what was that for…?"

"Nothing." Hannibal smiled, "Glad to have you over for dinner, is all."

Will blushed and watched Hannibal get out of the car. Will unbuckled his seatbelt and when he turned, Hannibal had his door opened like every other time. Will scoffed and got out of the car with a little grin on his face.

"I'm perfectly capable to open the door for myself." Will smiled, locking arms with Hannibal.

"I never said you weren't." Hannibal said, "Opening the door is a habit of mine."

Hannibal opened the door to his home. Will could feel the warmth from inside the house hit him. Hannibal took off his coat and Will noticed how underdressed Hannibal was. He only wore black slacks and a black collared shirt. Will felt he might have overdressed. However, his mind slowly began to focus on how Hannibal's arms were a lot more firm looking in just a collared shirt and not hidden away in a blazer.

"This way Will." Hannibal pulled Will to the dining room.

Hannibal's home was more than impressive than Will's dinky house. He had everything so well kept and tidy. Will wondered how Hannibal went about cleaning, but he was sure that he had someone come do it for him. Someone with such a grand house and luxuries like Hannibal did not need to clean anything. However, Hannibal hated having people come to his home and stay without his presence. It was an invasion of privacy to have someone snooping around. Hannibal knew they might find something, that they did not want to find.

"Wow…" There was a bit more food than usual, but Will could tell that Hannibal presented this with extra care, "This looks amazing, Hannibal."

"That's just the sight of it." Hannibal pulled a chair out for Will, "I didn't want to make too much. I hate it when food goes to waste."

"Right." Will nodded, "It smells delicious."

"I picked the best ingredients for this dinner and prepared it with extra care." Hannibal explained, helping Will serve himself; although Will wasn't doing much to serve. He loved watching his professor cook and prepare plates.

As they ate, Will asked about his home. Hannibal loved to see Will doing better in engaging in conversation. He was obviously a lot more comfortable with the idea of them being together. Will laughed and chuckled at the things Hannibal said. Hannibal laughed with him; the joy that was on Will's face was indescribable.

Will was just happy that things were lifting for him. After about a year of being alone, he finally found someone he was comfortable with. Will didn't know when he became that comfortable with his professor or how such an awkward first date shaped to become a Thanksgiving dinner. Besides, Will was alone for many Thanksgivings or he had a TV dinner he forgot what it was like to have a dinner like the one Hannibal prepared.

The two cleaned the table. Hannibal protested against it, but Will said that it was the least he could do after the dinner that he prepared. Hannibal washed the dishes as Will dried them. Will talked about his high school years with Hannibal. A very sensitive topic in Will's mind; the countless times he was teased, the episode he had once, and the video on YouTube. After they finished, Hannibal embraced Will. The two kissed like they did once on the couch.

Hannibal pushed Will against the counter of the kitchen. Will ran his hands through Hannibal's hair as Hannibal had his hands placed carefully on Will's hips. The two resisted the urge to grind against each other and tried so very hard not to pop a boner. Will fought against Hannibal's dominant tongue, the two fighting for a place. Will sucked on Hannibal's upper lip, giving a bit of a playful bite. Hannibal noted that Will seemed a little more confident with kissing. He hoped it wasn't the wine. Hannibal pulled away; not wanting to dishevel Will's perfectly kept hair, so he placed his hand on Will's cheek.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside. Will recognized it to be a thunder bolt. Hannibal could see the panic in Will's eyes and wondered if he was afraid of thunder. Will resumed his vision on Hannibal. He pecked at his lips quickly.

"I have to go back home." Will said.

"Why don't you stay? I have a guest room empty. You can go back home tomorrow morning." Hannibal didn't think about what he was saying. It just slipped out of his mouth. He was lost in Will's beautiful eyes to notice the mistake he committed.

"No… W-Winston is afraid of thunder…" Will explained, although, deep down he did want to stay with Hannibal.

"I'm sorry, I should-!"

"No it's fine. Can you take me home?" Will asked, kissing at Hannibal's lips once more.

Hannibal nodded and kissed Will's hand. Hannibal prepared some food for Will to take back home as Will got his coat. When they went outside there was heavy rain, however Hannibal did not let any drop of water get on his precious Will. They rode back in silence. Hannibal began to beat himself up for the mistake he committed. He scared off Will.

"Thank you for everything Hannibal." Will kissed Hannibal's lips, "It was amazing."

"You're welcome." Hannibal said, "I'll walk you to the porch." Will accepted it, not wanting to leave Hannibal's side. He was growing attached to the man, but it was nice to have that dependency on another person. Will embraced Hannibal and clashed his lips on his professor's. They pulled away, leaving reassurance with each other. Hannibal had not screwed up. Will was genuinely worried about his dogs.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Will asked it as a question just to not seem too dependent on Hannibal.

"I'm going into town tomorrow; I'm going to go pick some things up…" Hannibal had his fingers wrapped around Will's fingers, "Would you like to accompany me?" Will smiled and nodded.

"If it's not too much trouble." Will whispered. Hannibal smirked and kissed Will's lips for the last time of the night.

Will stood in the aisle of the bookstore looking through the titles. Hannibal was up on a ladder trying to find a book for himself. The drive wasn't long as Will had expected but it must have been because he had fallen asleep in Hannibal's car. The car along the pavement was so smooth that it lulled him to sleep. Hannibal did not mind it. Will slept late because of the thunder thrashing all night and Winston thrashing everywhere.

"I'm going to the next shelf." Hannibal whispered into Will's ear making him jump a little. Will nodded.

"I'll be waiting here."

Hannibal kissed Will's temple and left to the shelf. Will sat on the floor, the book in his hand unmoved.

_"I know my head isn't screwed on straight. I want to leave, transfer, warp myself to another galaxy. I want to confess everything, hand over the guilt and mistake and anger to someone else. There is a beast in my gut, I can hear it scraping away at the inside of my ribs. Even if I dump the memory, it will stay with me, staining me. My closest is a good thing, a quiet place that helps me hold these thoughts inside my head where no one can hear them."_

Will sighed reading the passage. He knew that feeling of wanting to leave a place. The endless bullying he went through in high school and the isolation he put himself after high school and in college. Abigail helped him a lot with whole social outcast thing. Bright, involved in everything, Abigail; it was nice having a friend that was involved in everything in school.

_"I make it through the first two weeks of school without a nuclear meltdown."_

Will was enjoying the book. He connected a lot with it. The phrases, the way the girl was speaking. Obviously, it wasn't under the same circumstances, but there were so many emotions being shared between Will and the narrator. Will knew the feeling of coming home with the relief of not having an episode that day, but always with the fear of having one on another day.

_"Shut your trap, button your lip, can it. All that crap you hear on TV about communication and expressing feelings is a lie."_

It almost made Will shiver; the similarity between the text on the actual voice of his father in his head. Will forgot how many times his father did not care much for Will. When Will cried or when he was going through the bullying in school, this was the answer. _"Man up."_ Thankfully he didn't have daddy issues. Will didn't hate his father; he was grateful that his father did not kick him out or try to stop him when he was going into college. He put food on the table (it wasn't good food, but it was food). He picked Will up from the library when the weather was tough. He occasionally congratulated Will on his progress in school. But that was it. No love, no warmth.

Hannibal found Will sitting in the same place. He smiled when he noticed how far along in the book he was. Hannibal had read it before. A very good story, not one he'd recommend, but it was good. He stepped over to Will, who was startled again. Hannibal chuckled and petted Will's head. Will glanced at the clock, he had spent about an hour on the floor.

"Have we been in here that long?" Will asked.

"About an hour and a half, I took care of all of my errands." Hannibal said, "Did you find this book interesting?"

"Y-yes, but I have others I have to read for class." Will put the book back, as Hannibal helped him off of the floor, "Where did you go?"

"I went to take care of some issues about my meat deliveries." Hannibal smiled. Will nodded then quirked an eyebrow.

"So, this is your secret you come into the city for the fresh meat?" Will chuckled.

"Only when I make dinner for you." Hannibal teased, which made Will blush slightly.

Will walked towards the porch of his house with Hannibal. His dogs rushed towards the door to greet Will. He turned back to Hannibal his back at the door. Hannibal took a couple of steps forwards a bit closer to Will, but not close enough to freak him out. Will smiled and kissed Hannibal's lips quickly. It was a shy kiss, a quick shy peck on the lips. Hannibal smirked and kissed Will's forehead.

"I'll see you in class Mr. Graham." Hannibal said as he began to walk towards his car. A shiver went down Will's spine as he heard Hannibal's voice ring through his ears.

"Goodbye, Hannibal." Will responded.

Will entered his house with a sigh. His dogs jumping up and down for attention; Will noticed the empty food bowls and water bowls so he took them outside so they can play. Will went back into the house and turned on the television. Just so he could hear the news. He walked into his kitchen and began to think about what to prepare for dinner. He heard the television reporter talk about how the US economy was doing and how this 90 year old woman was running marathons or something of the sort.

Will hummed when he thought of the day. His heart still wouldn't settle from the kiss he shared with Hannibal. Things were finally going his way. It was about time. Hannibal lifted a lot of pressure off of Will. Will checked the time and realized he missed the time for his medicine. He bolted to his room for the medicine and took it quick. It was the first time that ever happened, not even when he was with Abigail or studying did he forget to take his medicine. Will thought if it was because of Hannibal, but went back to cooking thinking of why he had forgotten.

_"A man in his late thirties was reported missing today…"_ Will turned his attention to the television. The man who was abducted was recent, in the same city Hannibal and he were in. He didn't notice the man there, but it was close to where the bookstore was. Will shrugged, realizing that the police made a big leap by reporting him missing, since it had taken place on the same day. Will thought to himself, _24 hours and he's dead_.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and the really long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I will hopefully post the new chapter soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
